It's Ladybug/영어 가사
|-|오프닝 = 마리네뜨(대사): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. 코러스: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! |-|풀 버전= 마리네뜨(대사): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. 마리네뜨(노래): I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! 코러스: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! 아드리앙: They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you'll never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! 코러스 2x 아드리앙: It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! 둘 다: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! |-|다른 버전 = 마리네뜨(대사): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. 마리네뜨(노래): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s what I become… 코러스: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! 아드리앙(노래): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… 코러스 2x 아드리앙: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! 둘 다: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! |-|뮤직 비디오 = Another day, I don't know why He looks my way, and I get so shy So insecure, oh, in myself Til someone says they need my help'' Oh-oh-oh Oh yeah they'll never know Oh-oh-oh 'Cause I'm unstoppable Oh-oh-oh And when it's time to go That's when I become... '''코러스: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, yeah I got this! I've gotta confess, I feel so strong! I'm watching him, he looks at me We know our names, not our identities He's super cool, he's pretty fast And he knows how, how to make me laugh Oh-oh-oh He's got me spinning 'round Oh-oh-oh My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh And when it's time to go That's when I become... 코러스 3x 코러스: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Miraculous! 대사: That was amazing. Do you know who she is?